


The Nesting Room

by Anra7777



Series: It's Okay for Demyx to Have Feelings Darn it Verse [13]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: A/B/O, Defying secondary gender expectations, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day 2020, Valentine's fic is late, reversible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anra7777/pseuds/Anra7777
Summary: Demyx finds an oddly luxurious room in the castle.Side story to "Don't Anger Demyx."
Relationships: Demyx/Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts), Demyx/Xigbar/Zexion (Kingdom Hearts), Demyx/Zexion (Kingdom Hearts), Luxu/Master of Masters (Kingdom Hearts), Xigbar/Zexion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: It's Okay for Demyx to Have Feelings Darn it Verse [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1363330
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	The Nesting Room

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is late! It's been a while since I posted a story without getting any feedback from someone, but I didn't want to be even later, so here it is. ^_^; Hope you guys enjoy it!

Side story to “Don’t Piss Off Demyx.” 

  
  


The Nesting Room

Demyx found the room by accident, during his first week at the Castle. He’d spent his time exploring: hammering in what he’d learned from Axel’s tour, trying to discover secret hideouts for escaping the others (and, in the future, work), and trying to avoid Xigbar’s stalking. 

The room was strangely on the opposite side of the castle from the living quarters, so he was surprised when he’d poked his head in, and found himself in what was obviously a bedroom. 

But it was more than that. It was luxurious in a way no other room in the castle was. Where their own rooms were plain and white and hard edges and dull, this room was covered with plush carpets, a magnificent four poster bed, and a long, plush leather couch, all in bright, but tasteful, coordinated colors. Every color of the rainbow was represented at least twice over in the multiple pillows scattered over the couch and bed. There were blankets of varying thickness and size folded over the end of the bed and the back of the couch. There was even a fireplace, with a neatly stacked pile of wood to the side, just waiting to be lit. 

When Demyx had first poked his head in, the extravagance of the room had made him worried that this was Xemnas’s room, and he’d quickly hurried away. 

But Xemnas had his own room in the same hall as everyone else, so Demyx spent about half a month, checking in to see if anyone else entered. 

Once he deemed it safe, for the first time he closed the door behind him (not portaling in seemed safer), and kicked off his boots and socks in the middle of the room.

He let his toes sink into the carpet, and enjoyed the feel of the shag caress his feet. He sneaked over to the couch, still too wary to try the bed, and sunk down into the leather, clutching one of the pillows to him, and pulling one of the blankets over him.

He hadn’t felt so comfortable since he could remember, but considering his memories only ran less than three weeks back, that wasn’t saying much. Even Prince Ienzo’s bed wasn’t quite so comfy. 

Demyx blushed as he allowed himself to remember the previous night and how Prince Ienzo had touched him and jerked him off. 

Before the memories could cause him to become aroused again, he reluctantly banished them. This wasn’t his room, and he’d be too mortified if someone came in and saw him in a state like that. 

Instead, he found himself slowly falling asleep, the cushioning beneath him being too tempting. 

***

He ended up frequenting the room often. No one seemed to be able to find him there, and no one else ever came in. From time to time the Dusks would enter to clean, but otherwise, he was always alone. 

It didn’t take him too long to venture onto the bed, and once he did, he alternated between the couch and the bed fairly frequently as the mood took him. Eventually he started bringing in and leaving the odd snack or magazine, and worked up the courage to try playing his sitar softly in the room. As no one came and scolded him, he slowly grew bolder. He started leaving his music compositions and even his sitar in the room whenever he didn’t need it. 

But the peace didn’t last.

A few days after Zexion’s return to the castle, as he was snoozing under a pile of blankets and pillows on the couch, completely invisible from the door, he woke to hear what sounded like an argument. 

“Are you really going to let him into this room?” Demyx recognized the nasal higher pitched voice of Vexen.

“Why not?” Zexion’s cold, silky, adult tones answered.

“He’s not even a proper Omega. You made this room for the Organization’s pack Omega, didn’t you?” 

“I made this room for _an_ Omega, and he _is_ part Omega.” 

“But you saw what he did to us, to Xemnas. He dominated us all.” 

“With Xemnas’ permission I was given this room and I can allow whomever I want to enter it.” 

“As you wish… Number VI.”

“Vexen…”

“No, you’re an adult now. You should start addressing me properly, as Number IV.” 

“...I understand.” Zexion sounded vaguely frustrated.

There was a pause. Demyx almost wondered if they had left.

“Since we’ve become Nobodies, I’ve felt myself changing. It’s getting harder to remember that I ever cared for you. I wanted to say, before I forget completely: you’ll always be my son, Zexion.” 

“Ve—,” there was a whoosh, as someone created a portal and left. “—xen.” Zexion finished the word brokenly. 

Demyx held his breath, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping and hoping Zexion would just go away. Instead, he gave an involuntary “oof,” as his stomach was sat on. 

Zexion leapt up and removed the pillows and blankets hiding the blond from view.

“Demyx? What are you doing here?” The slate haired man asked, bewildered. “Are you all right?” 

“I’m fine. And, uh, I’m here because no one seems to come here and it’s a nice room?” His voice ended on a questioning note. 

“I guess it’s your Omega instincts.” Zexion muttered.

Suddenly irked, Demyx shot back: “Can’t I just be a _person_ who likes comfortable things? Why does it matter if I’m an Omega or not?”

“That’s…”

“If I said I hated this room, you’d say that it was my Alpha instincts, wouldn’t you? Don’t define me by gender!” 

They stared at each other, Demyx furious, and Zexion speechless. At least the blond managed to keep a lid on his anger, preventing any dominating pheromones from leaking out and influencing Zexion.

Zexion looked away first.

“You’re right. I’ve always judged others by whether they were an Alpha, Beta, or Omega. But your very existence proves that that way of thinking is… limited.” Now Zexion was looking past Demyx, his thoughts drawn elsewhere.

“I could design some experiments or do studies on the Worlds’ expectations based on gender and just how many people deviate from the ‘norm’ and by how much…” He continued to mutter to himself, his scientific curiosity roused. 

“Yeah,” Demyx’s voice was hoarse. “I’d like to know too.”

***

A few years later…

***

Xigbar, who had never cared much about being a typical “macho” Alpha, was blinded by pink. 

There was red too, yes, and white, but mostly it was the pink that was catching his attention, perhaps unfairly considering there really wasn’t more of it than the red and the white, and making him want to run away… in as Alpha-y way as possible, of course. 

“Dem, are you sure about this?” He questioned.

Two sets of eyes stopped what they were doing and gave him equally blank looks.

“I mean, don’t you like how the room is usually decorated?” He gave a slight fake cough to emphasize his point. 

“Well, yeah, but, it’s Valentine’s Day.” The blond spoke matter of factly, as though that explained everything. “And wouldn’t it be nice to celebrate _Valentine’s Day_ in the comfiest room in the castle?”

“We could go out…?” Xigbar hazarded. He looked imploringly toward his other lover, the one who could be counted on to be reasonable. 

Instead, Zexion reached over and took his wrist, seemingly to take his pulse, but Xigbar felt himself calming down without his consent, and silently cursed the Beta for using his calming pheromones on him. If only it were illegal for a Beta to calm someone against that person’s will… _It should be._ Xigbar thought to himself. Then he considered the consequences of Betas not being allowed to sedate rampaging Alphas or distraught Omegas, and sighed. 

“So… do you have anything in mind other than decorating the place? I haven’t gotten either of you any gifts, if that’s what you’re thinking.” 

“That’s fine!” Demyx’s voice suspiciously squeaked a little. “I was thinking…” He trailed off.

“Yeah?” Xigbar’s eye narrowed, wondering what would come out of the blond’s mouth next. 

“Well…” The blond trailed off again and returned to decorating. 

Xigbar resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose and demand “well, what,” leaving the coaxing to Zexion. A hand placed upon the blond’s shoulder, a few murmured words, and the blond was ready to confess his thoughts:

“I wanna top you while you top Zexy!” 

Xigbar blinked as he took that statement in.

“You… want to top me?” 

Had Xigbar been most other Alphas, Demyx would likely have already been tossed into a broken heap in the corner of the room by now.

Demyx nodded silently.

“Sure.” 

It’s not like he’d never thought about it, during the centuries that had passed. The thought that maybe the Master was an Alpha and might, might (he really hoped) want to fuck him, had crossed his mind. Yes, he preferred doing the fucking, but that hadn’t stopped him from experimenting in front of No Name and letting some of the countless strangers he bedded fuck him. He’d always been dedicated to getting the Master anyway he could have him.

But what about Zexion? So far, the Beta had never bottomed. Was he all right with this? 

He looked over at the slate haired man, who nodded at Demyx. 

“I’m flexible.” The scientist stated. “I’ve never considered it before, but the idea isn’t unappealing.” 

“Way to boost my confidence,” Xigbar half-heartedly jeered. “Instead of the double negative, why don’t you try saying you’re excited to have my dick up your ass?”

Zexion gave him a long, unimpressed look. 

“Right!” Demyx exclaimed, his voice falsely cheerful and failing to hide the slight tremor of it. “So it’s decided! Let’s just finish putting up the paper roses…” 

Not wanting to see anymore pink, Xigbar quickly strode over and captured the blond in his arms.

“Why don’t we get to it right now?” He purred. “I can’t wait for you to fuck me.” 

Demyx, despite having slept with the both of them for quite some time now, still turned bright red. 

_“That’s_ the color I was hoping to see.” The Freeshooter placed a wet kiss on one red cheek, blowing a raspberry into it, in the hope of disgusting the blond into laughter. Zexion just rolled his eyes, before primly kissing the other cheek as Demyx shrieked and pushed Xigbar away. 

“Zexy, help!” The blond ran around the Beta, placing his hands on the shorter man’s shoulders as he hid from Xigbar. His expression was fearful, but the mischievous twinkle in his eye gave him away as a faker. Though the two of them knew him well enough by now to tell when Demyx was really afraid or when he was just being playful.

Obliging in his role of being cast as the villain in this silliness, Xigbar raised his hands, making claws, and smirked.

“I’m going to get you. And when I do, I’m going to _tickle_ you.” 

Demyx shrank back, real horror painted on his face. 

“I surrender! I surrender! Just, no tickling!” The blond immediately caved. 

Xigbar couldn’t say he minded. Tickling would have been fun (for him), but fucking would be even better. 

“Fiiine.” He lowered his arms, before seemingly suddenly lunging for the blond. Instead, as Demyx tripped backwards and fell over in surprise, he wrapped his arms around Zexion. 

“Don’t you think it’s time we stopped playing and got a little more… _serious?”_ He waggled his eyebrows at the Beta. Zexion gave him a bemused smirk and wordlessly replied by unzipping the Alpha’s coat. 

“By my calculations,” the scientist’s voice remained neutral, even as his fingers slid up Xigbar’s sides under his shirt before fisting the lapels of his coat in a death grip. “It’s about time you submitted to me.”

Xigbar choked and spluttered at the unexpected words and even Demyx let out a noise of surprise. 

“It was a joke.” Zexion let his fingers go, but Xigbar wasn’t convinced it really was. Looks like the Master wasn’t the only one after his ass. He didn’t know how he felt about that. But that was something to consider later. 

Under the theory of think later, act now, Xigbar stopped up the scientist’s mouth with a hard kiss. Judging by the younger man’s enthusiastic participation, it wasn’t the wrong move. 

He heard a faint giggle off to the side and could almost sense the glee coming off of Demyx. Determined to ignore the blond for now, he concentrated on the almost biting kiss and on sneakily unzipping Zexion’s coat while he wasn’t paying attention, planning a little quid pro quo. Instead, he felt a hand brushing against his stomach, before trying to worm its way under his pants, while the other reached up under his shirt to tweak a nipple.

Shying violently away from the ticklish sensation on his chest, Xigbar involuntarily broke the kiss. He never knew this vessel was ticklish… Well, at least he hadn’t dislodged the hand in his pants. 

“So,” he leered with false nonchalance. “You like what you feel?” 

It wasn’t as though they hadn’t both been naked in the same room before. But always their focus had been on Demyx, rather than each other. This game of dominance between two habitual tops was thrilling, but would end with Xigbar winning… if only because that’s what Demyx wanted. Xigbar never underestimated his opponents just because they weren’t Alpha. He’d leave that stupidity to others. 

Zexion gave him a squeeze, and he allowed himself to groan lightly at the pleasurable sensation. 

“Hm,” the Schemer answered noncommittally. “A penis is a penis. But,” he added hastily a moment later. “It doesn’t feel as nice as yours, Demyx.” Demyx snickered, and Xigbar’s face twisted into a sour smile. Well, the favoritism was only to be expected. 

He gave Zexion his best sultry look while he unbuttoned his pants and undid the zipper, giving the invading hand more room to work. Now, instead of just holding him, Zexion started gently caressing him, causing Xigbar’s eye to become half-lidded. He briefly glanced behind him for somewhere to sit before he became too weak-kneed, but there was only empty space behind him. As if in answer to his unspoken worry, a warm body came up behind him and cradled him, arms encircling him, one ungloved hand placed carefully over his shirt over the spot where his heart used to be. Long, musician fingers stayed still for only a moment before slowly rubbing small circles over the spot, careful not to tickle him. Juxtaposing the romantic gesture was a warm, hard heat nestling insistently against his ass. He felt something brush against the back of his neck, so feather light, he couldn’t tell what it was. It was only when he felt it again and again, that it registered as lips giving him open mouthed kisses. 

Disappointingly, Zexion withdrew his hand, but made up for it as he started to undress. It was obvious that he was _trying_ to go for a strip tease. But with his cool, blank expression and his methodical disrobing, Xigbar had to hold back his laughter at such an utter failure. Demyx, on the other hand, seemed perfectly happy with the Schemer’s performance, as he randomly gave out whistles and catcalls and “You go, Zexy~”s, nearly deafening Xigbar in one ear. 

Thankfully, it didn’t take too long for Zexion to disrobe, and Xigbar looked him over with an appraising eye. He never would have picked the man out for himself, his tastes running blond and more blond, but his body was fairly decent for a person who didn’t go out and fight much. There wasn’t much in the way of muscles, but there wasn’t much flab either. Not that Xigbar discriminated against flab. When Demyx wasn’t forced to exercise and fight, he tended to develop a little bit of a belly. Luxu had always thought that the Master’s belly was cute. 

As if in response to his thoughts, the body behind him moved away, pulling at his coat to help him take it off. This led to an awkward moment when the sleeves caught on his gloves, before those nimble fingers plucked the gloves off his hands, allowing for the coat to come off as well. 

Xigbar shivered slightly, the loss of his coat and the body heat from behind making him slightly chilled. He didn’t have long to think about it before Zexion stepped forward, pulling his shirt up and off of him. Amusedly, Xigbar wondered what the two would have done if he’d refused to cooperate with their undressing attempts. He pushed the thought aside as he pulled Zexion flush to him, taking the opportunity to grope the younger man’s naked butt with both hands. After some quick rustling, he felt the return of the body behind, now equally shirtless, and possibly pantsless as well.

“I’ve got a babe in front of me and a babe behind.” He smirked. “A man could get used to this.”

Zexion raised his hand to smack him lightly and harmlessly on the shoulder, while Demyx sucked a hickey onto the other one. Still, he could feel the involuntary curve of the blond’s lips and the suppressed shake of the body behind him. Xigbar never realized that his smirk became a more genuine smile. 

Zexion looked up at him thoughtfully, before hooking his arms around Xigbar’s neck and starting a slow grind against him. 

Xigbar gave a small thrust into Zexion, before Demyx held his hips still, and slowly ground into his ass from behind. The double stimulation set Xigbar’s blood on fire, and he found himself straining through his underwear, leaning his head back against the blond, and just riding the waves of sensation. He moved one of his groping hands to start circling Zexion’s hole, not planning to enter it dry, but just to get the younger man used to the feel of his finger there. In response, Zexion made a noise, but it was impossible to tell whether it was of surprise, annoyance, rejection, or pleasure. Xigbar lifted his head to cast his eye down, and was reassured to see no signs of fear or repulsion or uncertainty, so he slid his head back down and closed his eye again. 

Slowly, Demyx pulled him backward and to the side, making him stumble a little and breaking Zexion’s rhythm, until he realized that Demyx was trying to steer them toward the bed, where the throw pillows had been rearranged to provide space, and the large bottle of lube and tissues were conspicuously placed in the middle. 

Deciding it was time to get naked himself, Xigbar pushed down his pants and underwear together, finally freeing his trapped erection. His cock bobbed up, already fully erect from the teasing it had been subjected to. 

“So, how you wanna do this, Dem?” His voice came out deeper and more gravely than usual, his surfer accent all but disappearing. 

Demyx, who’d been completely silent until now, as usual, hummed in thought.

“I think… you and Zexy should be in a missionary position, and I’ll be behind you. That seems easiest…?” 

“Okay.” Zexion nodded and climbed up onto the bed, lying on his back, and spreading his legs a comfortable amount. His gaze toward Xigbar was impatient and almost challenging, as though wondering why Xigbar was just standing there and not getting on with it. 

“Okay, okay.” Xigbar muttered, climbing onto the bed himself and grabbing the lube. “Let me know if I go too fast for you.”

“Same to you, Xiggy,” Demyx pulled off the older man’s hair tie, running his fingers through his lover’s hair. “Remember to hand me the bottle when you’re done.” Xigbar could hear the grin in Demyx’s voice.

Squirting an appropriate amount into his hand, he handed over the bottle to the smug blond, before spreading the substance over his fingers. 

Roughly sitting on his heels, he used one hand to circle the scientist’s entrance, the other to stroke the gray haired man’s cock to distract him. 

He tensed slightly as a chin plopped down on his shoulder, looking at Zexion with him.

“Xiiiggy,” the Nocturne complained in his ear. “You’re sitting a little too high. It’s uncomfortable. Can’t you slouch a little?” He did his best to oblige, and Demyx snuggled up happily against him.

“That’s better!” A finger started touching his own entrance, and Xigbar felt himself flush a little. 

“Doesn’t Zexy look pretty like that?” Demyx, who was always silent as a bottom, seemed to be a chatty top. “Look at how his chest is heaving! Look at how he’s moaning! Look at the desire on his face!” Demyx purred. “You look pretty too, Xiggy.” The finger wriggled inside. “Well, go on. Put your finger in!” 

It was so odd: the feeling of his finger being enclosed in tight heat while a finger was inside of him was one thing, but Demyx’s aggressiveness was a whole different level of unusual. Xigbar didn’t hate it one bit.

He unconsciously spread his legs a little and leaned forward, pushing his butt back toward his Master. Consciously, he worked on preparing Zexion to receive him. 

Demyx, whose chin had been dislodged by Xigbar leaning forward, was too pleased by Xigbar’s willingness to complain. Licking his lips, the musician ran his free hand soothingly down the black haired man’s back before reaching around to tug on the Freeshooter’s neglected dick. He may not have done this before—that he could remember—but he’d been on the experiencing end enough times to guess at what Xigbar might like. 

Xigbar’s mouth fell open in a groan, and he shamelessly thrust into that pleasuring hand, before composing himself enough to continue prepping Zexion. 

Zexion too looked as though he were enjoying himself, if his flushed cheeks, light “hnns,” and legs as spread as open as possible were any indication. 

Xigbar started easing in his middle finger, and soon felt a corresponding wiggle in his own lower body. 

“Are you...” His voice went dry, and he swallowed to try and get some moisture back. _“Mirroring_ what I’m doing?” 

“Of course!” Demyx cheerfully replied, before his voice dropped lower, into something sinfully darker. “Why shouldn’t I learn from the best?” 

Zexion’s expression seemed like he was going to raise an objection to that statement, before Demyx quickly continued: “You’re both the best.” Appeased, Zexion settled back down. 

Xigbar shivered. He may have had much more experience in the bedroom than Demyx, but that didn’t stop him being incredibly turned on by the blond. He wished Demyx would talk like that more often.

Rocking forward into the blond’s hand and backwards onto the blond’s fingers, Xigbar felt the pleasure mounting, even as he worried in the back of his head where he’d come before he had the chance to feel the blond inside him. Forcibly stilling himself, he spoke to the quivering Zexion: 

“You okay with a third finger? Or is it too soon?” 

“Fine.” Zexion got out through gritted teeth.

“Zexy, remember the key is to relax.” Demyx added helpfully, already going ahead and adding his third finger into Xigbar’s body. Xigbar muffled his whine as the blond removed his hand from the sharpshooter’s erection, moving to massage Zexion’s closest leg. “Breathe in, breathe out, and relax.” 

Xigbar himself took the advice to heart and felt the tightness ease. 

“Good boy,” Demyx whispered in his ear, and Xigbar shook violently, nearly cumming right then. 

Whether to distract himself from the feeling of Xigbar’s fingers, or because he was jealous of how intimate Demyx and Xigbar were acting, Zexion pulled Xigbar down into a kiss, Xigbar hair falling down to act as a curtain between them and the outside world. 

This time it was the scientist taking the lead. Far less aggressive than the Alpha, his kiss was no less passionate. If Xigbar weren’t achingly aware of the fingers inside of him, he might have forgotten that they weren’t alone. Still, he didn’t forget to pump his own fingers, and when he figured that Zexion was as ready as he’d ever be, he broke the kiss. 

“Hand me the lube, Dem?” He asked softly.

There came the “Ah” of someone who clearly hadn’t expected the request and realized he should have, and Xigbar became empty as Demyx pulled his fingers out to search for the misplaced lube.

Zexion and Xigbar stared a bit awkwardly at each other as they waited, Xigbar quickly losing his patience and turned his head to see if he could help, only to be met with the sight of Demyx’s butt sticking into the air toward him as he leaned over and fiddled with the things on the ground. 

Admiring the view, Xigbar forgot about Zexion entirely, until a foot kicked him in the left arm.

“Stop that. It’s uncomfortable.” The scientist gestured downward, and Xigbar realized his fingers were twisted and had crooked them while inside, pressing against Zexion’s walls in a way they weren’t meant to.

“My bad,” he straightened his fingers. 

“Found it!” Demyx rose up, and Xigbar almost regretted that it hadn’t taken longer to find. Almost.

Xigbar held out his left hand to receive the bottle, but Demyx ignored him, opening it and squirting some onto his own left hand.

“Let me give you a hand, Xiggy.” He teased. 

Xigbar resisted a shiver as the cold gel started being spread over his dick via a warm hand, making it pleasantly slick. Once Demyx was done, he grabbed the bottle with his slippery left hand, pouring more onto his right. The silent look of pleasure on his face as he stroked himself was something Xigbar would never find old.

After too brief a moment, he opened his ocean eyes again, and his lips twitched into a smile.

“Xiggy, Zexy, stop looking at me! Pay attention to each other!” 

Xigbar sheepishly turned back to the Schemer, and lined himself up. 

“You ready?” 

Zexion nodded and Xigbar pushed in. 

He was tighter than Demyx, whether because he’d never bottomed before or because he was smaller in general, Xigbar couldn’t say. He took it slow, and paused once he was bottomed out.

“I’m in.” He tossed back to the blond.

Soon he felt the blunt tip of Demyx’s dick pushing against him. He made himself take deep breaths, both to control himself from cumming and to make Demyx entering him easier. He felt every inch as the Master’s length entered him. When the Master’s balls finally nudged him, he felt overwhelmingly full. His arms shook trying to hold him up and he fell onto his elbows, still managing to avoid squashing Zexion. Zexion wrapped his arms around the sharpshooter, just holding him.

“I’m ready for you to move whenever you’re ready.” The normally smooth cold tones were breathless and strained. 

Xigbar tried to give an experimental small thrust, but found that there wasn’t enough room to maneuver. 

“Dem, I can’t move until you do.” 

“Oh, right.” Demyx pulled mostly out, and Xigbar barely had time to mourn the loss or move himself before the blond slammed back in. The movement jolted Xigbar forward, making his body futilely try to push further into Zexion. 

“Dem!” He yelped, as Zexion grunted unhappily. 

“Oops, sorry. It just felt too good. I’ll try again.”

This time, Demyx moved slower, allowing Xigbar to move back. Slowly, they built up a rhythm, which was sometimes foiled when one person or another got the timing wrong. Still, they got it right often enough to rush toward the brink of pleasure. 

It was inevitable that Xigbar came first, what with how long he’d been on the edge and the dual stimulation of Demyx pounding into him and him pounding into Zexion. 

He stilled as waves of pleasure washed over him, barely even registering how Demyx was still moving, bouncing him against Zexion before stilling himself. Xigbar felt the pulse of Demyx’s cock as it emptied into him and wished he could come again right then. The blond pulled out and collapsed to the side, allowing Xigbar to pull out himself. Falling onto Zexion’s other side, he reached down to bring the smaller man off. It didn’t take too long before Zexion followed. 

Tired, Xigbar started drifting off before a voice woke him up.

“That was great! We should do that again sometime!” 

“I’m not the sandwich,” he mumbled.

“I’m not the bottom,” Zexion replied at almost the same time. 

“Okay,” Demyx laughed. “We’ll figure it out. Happy Valentine’s Day. I love you two.” 

Xigbar never felt the kiss on his face, already lost to dreamland. 

  
  


**************************************************

Author’s end notes! Yay! I kinda gave up on writing them, since nobody ever seems to read them, but I thought it’d be appropriate here.

I wanted to say, this story was actually one of the very first scenes I ever planned for “Don’t Piss Off Demyx,” before I wrote anything down. In the end, it just didn’t fit anywhere. At one point, three months ago, I wanted to return to the “DPOD” verse, as it remains my most popular story, with only the alt scenes for “Stars” coming close, despite having fewer kudos than the main story. (I was feeling down at the time that I’d written three unpopular stories in a row, one of which I particularly poured my heart into.) So I started to write this one, as the only part of the story I could remember that I never got around to writing, but I quickly got writer’s block, and eventually started writing “Neck” instead. When thinking about what to write for Valentine’s, I came back to this idea, and thought I’d try writing it again.

In the original version of this story, Axel was the one who created the room, finds Demyx in it, and gets extremely pissed off, since he was more contemptuous of “only-part-Omega-Demyx” than what I ended up writing. Post-DPOD, it became clear that only Zexion could have built the room, and I gave the role of not wanting Demyx there to Vexen, while toning down the outrage. 

Also in the original version, the nesting room is where Demyx rests after falling into a coma. Xigbar and Zexion have to enter his psyche, where, by viewing Demyx’s forgotten memories, Zexion learns who Demyx and Xigbar really are, and promises Xigbar not to tell anyone, not even Demyx. But when I put finger to keyboard, that’s not what ended up happening. 


End file.
